


See Through, See You

by carnivorouslamb



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Frank, Bottom Gerard Way, Cheesy, Homophobia, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Punk Frank Iero, Shy Gerard Way, Sort Of, Top Frank Iero, i just wanted to write porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorouslamb/pseuds/carnivorouslamb
Summary: A short ficlet of new kid Frank and how he takes part in Gerard's life.





	See Through, See You

**Author's Note:**

> this is more like little snippets than anything else

Halfway through the school year a new kid pops up like he's been going to Ajo High his whole life. Of course everyone notices, of course everyone's whispering about him by the end of the day. Small towns get news spreading like a nasty virus, there's rumors by the second day and soon enough he's being watched like he's some sort of sickly pet.

Kami swears she saw him pull out a knife and Matt saw him vandalizing the cemetery where half of the towns kids were conceived. The old woman who owns the shop with crystals and spells she swears will make your husband fall back in love with you tells everyone that he has some sort Bad Evil inside of him. 

So of course Gerard gets curious, it's not everyday that a supposed evil entity moves into town.

-

Sometimes Gerard feels like the town has him trapped, keeping him down like an anchor. He wonders if this is what it feels like to drown.

Days used to pass by quickly, hours were spent lying in bed because everything was just lacking. Ray and Mikey would try to drag him out, insisting he needed to go out, even if it was only for a little while. He can never thank them enough. 

It's on one of those days that they decide to go to the record store where he sees Frank for the first time, feeling like the air thickened and slowed. He had been peeking at him as he browsed through battered sleeves, bands like Misfits and The Screaming Trees still meaning nothing to him.

He had watched as Frank chatted with the clerk, Julie, about his small record collection, feeling nervous and more than a little afraid. Mikey and Ray were bantering behind him but the words were so far away, nothing could pierce through the fog in his mind.

It takes him too long to notice the eyes staring back at him, too long to see the approaching boy. Gerard snaps into himself when he hears the low, "hey," directed to him, he takes off like the devil is on his heels.

-

The next week he's already friends with Frank, a friendship like no other building between them, blocking out the rest of the world.

The days are spent outside with Frank, whether they are poking around at the abandoned house at the edge of town or simply laying in the dry grass that sticks to their clothing like it never wants to let go. Gerard's never felt this way before.

"Do you miss New Jersey?" He asks one night, too scared to look into Frank's eyes.

Frank lays silent beside him, Gerard almost thinks he's asleep. "My mom passed away, my aunt is the reason I'm here." He doesn't seem bothered by it, his voice calm and even. "Don't say you're sorry, it's fine, really. We both knew it was coming. Besides, i think this town is growing on me, even if there's only one person who makes it worth staying."

"I..." Gerard stops breathing when Frank holds his hand, a non verbal 'i know.' No one's ever understood him the way Frank does, no one ever will for the rest of his life.

-

A year later and Gerard keeps one of Frank's flannels in his locker, it's a dark green and so worn out it looks like it'll fall apart. Frank doesn't grace the school with his presence very often, it's the closest Gerard gets to a hug when he's not there.

It hadn't taken long for him to come across Frank and strike him up with some really awkward conversation, he's always been intimidated by the people with the ability to look comfortable with themselves. Soon enough they were friends, Ray and Mikey accepted him into their little group easily, much to Gerard's surprise.

After a couple of months of Gerard following after Frank like some lost puppy, Frank eventually took him out on a date. Nowadays no one bats an eye when they're seen running off together, Frank with a wide smirk on his face and Gerard trailing behind nervously.

Ray says Gerard's got it bad, like you can take one glance at him and just know. He can't really find it within himself to feel bad about it. Frank is the coolest boy he knows.

-

The day Frank meets Mr. and Mrs. Way he leaves the Way household with his jaw clenched tight and his brain feeling like it's going to boil with this rage.

It's not uncommon to come across the homophobes in the town, he doesn't know why he expected Gerard's parents to be any different. Hate runs through the town like it's the only thing keeping it alive, it probably rose out of it for all he knows.

Dinner with the Ways had been full of Mikey chattering about a science project and his uncertainty on what to base it on, Mr. Way didn't even bother feigning interest. Mrs. Way smiled kindly and pretended that she was listening, small hums left her every so often.

Gerard was silent, back tense and eyebrows furrowed, Frank could feel the nervousness rolling off of him. 

At the head of the table, utensils clink as Mr. Way sets them down, he settles his heavy gaze on Frank. "So you're a friend of Gerard's then? You wouldn't happen to be the boy who set free Don's chickens, would you?"

Mrs. Way stands up, smiling stiffly and muttering abou getting another bowl of pasta she left in the kitchen. Gerard looks like he's frozen in place, Mikey is no longer speaking and distracts himself with the vegetables on his plate.

"Sir, as much as i would i absolutely love to speak about those chickens that is not what i am here for and you know it." Frank states calmly, he sets his fork down, no sense in keeping up the act. He reaches over for Gerard's hands, ignoring the way his fingers are shaking, ignoring that he won't lift his head up to meet Frank's eyes. 

Mr. Way glares at him, his jaw tense and his face rapidly turning a deep red, his head will pop any second. "You don't touch my boy like that, ever since you set foot in this town he ain't been right." Mikey yelps when he slams his fist on the table, Gerard is a ghost in his skin.

"You don't control him, Mr. Way, he stopped trying to fit your mold the second i came here," Frank says slowly. "Now if you don't want to accept that he's dating me, that's all on you, but you aren't going to stop me from seeing him." 

The next few seconds are silent before Mr. Way rises to his feet and starts yelling about how he won't accept some limp wrist into his home. He throws his dish at Frank, yelling for Donna to come and get 'this disgrace to God' out of his home.

Gerard's crying at that point, begging Frank to leave before things get bad, he's sorry, he's so sorry that he asked him to do that for him. He's kicked out of the house, Mikey looking apologetic from over Mrs. Way's shoulder.

-

Frank doesn't see Gerard the next day, no one speaks about the yelling heard at the Way household but the stares say enough.

-

"Gerard, you're drooling," Ray says during third period while Mr. Cruz rambles on and on about an upcoming school fundraiser that will undoubtedly be used for the football team.

Gerard's head snaps towards him, eyes narrowed and mouth opened to deliver a snarky remark but Frank places one hand on his thigh and Ray's lost his attention all over again. Frank smirks at Ray from his spot, his smug face meaning nothing to his oblivious boy.

"Gee, baby," he coos, stroking Gerard's cheek, "I don't think Ray likes me all too much. Maybe I should find a new spot to sit, hm?" 

Ray splutters, flailing his arms in exasperation, "No- Gerard, I never even said that!" He places a hand on Gerard's shoulder before whispering, "If you don't control your little shit head of your boyfriend he's going to murder me and then you'll have my death on your shoulders." He smiles brightly after straightening up, returning to his abandoned classwork.

Frank raises an eyebrow, "He's a horrible whisperer, he needs to learn to take a joke, babe. Besides, what makes him think you can control me, last time i checked i was the one telling you to get on your-" 

"Frank!" Gerard yelps, placing his hands on Frank's mouth, face resembling a tomato.

"Mr. Way, you are disrupting my class, I'll have to ask you to step out into the hallway." Mr. Cruz says from the front of the room. Frank snorts, "It's better than listening to you, when are we going to stop fangirling over the football team's jockstraps and do some work around here?"

He gets suspended for three days, Ray really doesn't understand why someone like Gerard would want to be near someone like Frank.

-

There's a sort of vibe you get off certain people that makes you feel like they have the sun living inside of them. Not in a I'm-burning-alive way but more of a this-is-an-angel sort of way. Of course Frank has never really been the religious type but the day he met Gerard Way the rest of the world ceased to matter. 

Gerard came to him as a stuttering mess, giggling and mumbling about how he wanted to be friends, it was quite endearing. Who was Frank to deny him that? He accepted and soon enough they were glued at the hip, it felt like every cliche song would never compare to what they became once they spoke to one another.

Frank gets in trouble more often than not, leaving Gerard to face school himself, receiving messages along the lines of, "i miss you :(" 

They're inseparable, Ray and Mikey nag Gerard of how unhealthy it all seems, it's not natural for anyone to spend that much time together. But what they don't know won't hurt them, no one needs to know that Frank comes a-knocking when the town is asleep and Gerard can never say no when he asks him if he can come inside, just for a little bit.

"I saw my name on the back of your underwear the last time I was here." Frank whispers to him one night, Gerard can feel his grin. He squeaks and hides under the covers despite the fact that he knows it's pointless. 

Frank silently laughs, "Aw, darling, is writing my name in your school books not enough?" He joins Gerard under the covers, pressing kisses to his face, "It's pretty hot if you ask me." He amuses himself by marking Gerard's neck, pleased with Gerard's happy little sighs, the way he melts.

"I don't know why I did it," Gerard says as his pants are pulled off his legs, "It just felt more private, i guess, like i was more yours than i ever will be."

"I don't know what i did to get the honor of meeting you," Frank says breathlessly as he throws his belt onto Gerard's floor, his pants following immediately after. "I look at you 'nd i feel like i can't breathe, i want to hold you all the time."

He leans down to kiss Gerard lazily, working on getting both of their shirts off, letting his hands slide down to his ass before pulling his legs into his lap. "Pass me the lube, yeah?" 

Frank takes it into his hands, working on getting Gerard stretched enough so that he won't hurt him. He's flushed, whimpering when Frank massages over his prostate, eyes glazed and watery. He always cries when he's getting dicked. 

"What do you think your dad would say if he caught us right now?" Frank asks as he teases his dick along Gerard's entrance, grinning at how desperate Gerard already is. "What do you think the town would think if they found out that the smartest boy in school allows boys into his bedroom? How bad would it be if they found out it wasn't even one of the kids born here but Frank Iero himself?"

Gerard sobs as he grinds down onto Frank, "They would ruin me, act like no one else has does the same." He wraps his arm's around Frank's neck as his cock slips in, gasping when Frank bottoms out.

Satisfied with the answer, Frank pounds into him, muffling Gerard by pressing sloppy kisses onto his mouth. He has never been so grateful that they decided to move Gerard's mattress on the floor in the hopes of muting the sounds of them fucking all those weeks ago.

"You're so loud, baby, the entire town will know what we did by tomorrow morning." Frank pants out, he hooks one of Gerard's knees on his elbow and slows his thrusts. He looks down at Gerard's weeping dick, "I'll make you come without my hand, you did it last time." 

Gerard whines, he feels like he'll explode, he won't be able to walk right the next day. He lets out a startled moan when Frank shoves two fingers next to his dick. He can feel the pressure building in his stomach, tears slip down his cheeks and blur his vision. 

Frank grunts as he puts in a third finger, rubbing against him so good, Gerard begins to clench around him harder. He works his fingers in faster, increasing the speed of his thrusts as well. When he sees Gerard's toes curl, he leans down to slip his tongue into his mouth, muffling his whine as he comes in between their sweaty bodies. 

He doesn't last long after that, slowing his thrusts and pulling out as he comes on Gerard's stomach, groaning until he's spent. Frank wipes away Gerard's tears, kisses him softly before he grabs his shirt to clean them up.

They fall asleep tangled up in one another, no one says a thing when Gerard arrives at school the next day with his neck mauled.

-

It's two weeks before the end of school when Gerard changes, his face seems softer. Mikey has never seen him so at ease, Ray looks perplexed. 

Donna and Donald act as if nothing has happened, Gerard's never been good at letting things go. Ray has seen how he looks at his parents, you can't deny the hurt in Gerard's eyes. 

So after weeks of ignoring his own parents, the way he's acting has his brother and friend curious.

"Do you ever feel like you can just fly sometimes?" Gerard asks suddenly, gaining confused stares. He continues anyway, "I'm gonna take flight one of these days, I'm just gonna fade away." 

Ray shifts on the bed, "What are you talking about?" He's picking at the sheets nervously, feeling like he's missing something, he can feel it in his bones. He and Mikey make eye contact from their spots on the bed, knowing that there is a purpose but not quite getting it.

Gerard stays still, gazing at the ceiling like it's something more, he's a million miles away. "I love you both i really do."

It feels like both the beginning and ending of something they still don't understand.

"Do you love him?" Mikey asks one day when Gerard is finally alone. He loves his brother, he really does, but he has his doubts at times. Mikey can't really remember the last time Gerard was this happy, he just wants the best for him.

Gerard hums from his spot on the floor, pausing to look up at Mikey. He works on his schoolwork for a few more seconds before he answers. 

"I do. Really. I know you don't think it's right some times, but I'm really happy with him, Mikes." He smiles up at his brother, face relaxed and happy. "I love you too, always, but I've never felt this way before. I mean, of course it would be different but sometimes i feel like maybe we were meant to be."

Mikey swallows against the lump in his throat, the turning of the pages of his books fills the silence, Gerard always understands that he doesn't always find the right words to say.

-

It's sunny out on the last day of school, the students speak of parties and the air is filled with laughter. Frank and Gerard run off, hand in hand, it's the last that anyone sees of them.

-

When Mikey walks into Gerard's room later that day, expecting to find both he and Frank hanging around, he is met with a half empty room. Gerard's favorite clothes are gone, on his bed lay multiple letters, each and every one addressed to Mikey himself. 

He knows before he opens the first letter, but once he reads that his brother has really run off with a boy he met only a year before, the tears start to build. 

He knows deep down that Gerard never liked the town, Frank visibly didn't either. He doesn't feel sad, almost everyone dreams of leaving, doesn't mean that everybody does. 

He wonders if it's too early to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written since 2016 so this may not be the best. I'm also on wattpad @ nastyfilth


End file.
